Barry's twin sister
by MooseandSquirrel67
Summary: Barry's twin sister Y/N Allen what happens when they both get powers. Slow updates.


**Barry's Twin Sister**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any of the DC Universe

A/N: So thought you should know if you don't that (Y/N) means Your Name so every time you see it insert your name

Chapter 1

^Your point of view^

My name is (Y/N) Allen. When I was 11 years old my twin brother Barry and I saw our mom be killed. When I tried to go to our mom something pulled me and barry into a street 20 blocks away. After our dad was wrongfully convicted.

That was 15 years ago. I'm now 25 and work with my brother in forensic science for the CCPD. Today I'm rushing to get out the door. If you thought my brother was always late that was nothing compared to me. I hate mornings and always can't decide what to wear for work.

I'm running down the street bumping into people left and right. 'So glad I don't have to wear heels' I thought to myself. I finally get to the crime scene and Joe turns to another cop and says "You lost now pay up." I raise an eyebrow at him. He says " We had a bet to see which Allen would get here first and you go here first so I won." I laugh and go "well now I get to rub in the fact I got here first today."

 _Timeskip to after work_

I was sitting at a table at a coffee shop when I see Barry coming up to me. "Hey bro how you doin'" I ask. "Hey, I doing good. You?" Barry asks in return. " Great because I'm awesomeness in its purest form." Barry just starts laughing and I soon join him.

"So (Y/N) want to go out and eat?" Barry asks. "Sure bro but you're paying" you respond. "Yeah, Yeah I know you bought last time now it's my turn to pay." You and Barry go out and eat and just walk around the city talking. "So Barry are you _ever_ going to ask Iris out" you tease. He blushes and says "I want to but I don't know how to ask her out." You sigh and say "This is how you do it Barry you walk right up to her and just say 'Iris will you go out with me.' See it's not that hard." "For you maybe. It's not fair you got all the confidence" he groans in frustration. "Bro you think I have confidence? I don't have confidence I just don't care what people think of me and I'm not afraid to make a fool of myself" you look at your brother completely serious no sign of joking anywhere on your face or in your eyes.

You and Barry head back to the CCPD to watch the particle accelerator turn on. You're watching it on TV when all of a sudden the particle accelerator explodes. You two watch in shock. You both take cover for the sonic boom coming from the explosion, but before you both got to cover you were both struck by lightning and covered in chemicals.

-Timeskip~9 months-

3rd person

Dr. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon were standing in Star Labs checking on the Allen twins. "What are you listening to Cisco?" Caitlin ask as Cisco played "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga. Cisco turned to her and said "It's their favorite song." "How to do you know that?" She questioned him. "I saw it on their facebook pages" he replied. They heard a groan and look over and see (Y/N) sitting up looking confused and Barry doing the same thing. "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? What happened? Why are you looking at me like i'm a dog that just started talking?" (Y/N) questioned scared. "I'm Cisco Ramon and this is Dr. Snow. You're at Star Labs. You got struck by lightning when the particle accelerator exploded. You and Barry went into a coma for nine months. We are looking at you like that because you woke up, duh." Cisco responded.

(Y/N) looked down after nodding and looks up confused and asks "Lightning gave me abs?" Cisco laughs and looks at her as Caitlin gives a full check up on her. "You can say that" he laughs. Caitlin moves the blanket off of (Y/N) to look at her abdomen and legs when Barry says " Ok I'm still confused and why is my sister half naked!" (Y/N) thought it was true she was in a sports bra and spandex shorts. She looked at her brother " Really Barry Really? I wear this stuff to the gym and you are there and you still get all weird about it! You need to grow up!" She sassed and Caitlin and Cisco look at her sass and her brother hold his hand over his heart with a hurt expression. He scoffs and looks away.

"So what's the deal why are we here and not in a hospital?" Barry asks. All of a sudden Dr. Harrison Wells comes in with on wheelchair. Barry and (Y/N) look in shock at the person you inspired them to go into science. He says while smiling "Well you both keep going into cardiac arrest but really your hearts were going too fast for the EKG to register it." Barry gets up and looks at him confused and asks "So we're super heros?" Dr. Wells laughs and says "Well it's up to you if you become superheros or supervillains." "Well I vote that we become superheros" (Y/N) pokes herself into the conversation.

They all agree to figure out what to twins can do so the take them out and put the them in tight clothes so their clothes don't catch fire from the test they will be doing. Barry and (Y/N) stand next to each other ready to run.

(Y/N)'s point of view

As I stand next to Barry I look over at him and ask "Race?" "Race" he responds to me. We both take off running fast I'm in front of Barry which surprises me quite a bite while we run I see the yellow lightning my brother is leaving behind him as we run. I instantly have a flashback to the night our mom died and our dad was put in prison.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _MOM!" I scream. Barry holds me back from running to her when a man runs up to us. He has red lightning and is holding a knife that has my mom's blood on it. I see the other man with yellow lightning come over to us and push the other guy away. He grabs us and takes us 20 blocks away from our house._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

I now know who that man who saved us is, it was Barry. I look behind me and see purple lightning I leaving behind. When I come full force with water filled oil drums and so does Barry.

Timeskip to star labs

"OW!" I scream as Caitlin is inspecting my shoulder. I had broken my collarbone and Barry broke his wrist. "Sorry" Caitlin tells me. "Ok wait here we'll be be back later." She says as Cisco and her leave to go to another room.

Timeskip 3 hours

"That is amazing your guys' injuries are completely healed" Caitlin says to me and Barry. "Cool!" I breath out with pure joy in my eyes. Barry laughs at me because of me looking like a child when they see something awesome.

"Now let's see what else you can do and your friends Joe and Iris will want to see you two soon" Dr. Wells tells us. "Can keep I the sweatshirt" you ask hopefully. They all laugh at your child like behavior "Yeah, keep the sweatshirt."


End file.
